This invention relates generally as indicated to an adjustable roller frame for supporting rollers of different lengths and diameters. Typically such rollers may vary in length, for example, from 9 inches to 18 inches and vary in diameter from 11/2 inches to 21/4 inches, and are used for applying paint or other protective coatings or sealers to relatively large flat surfaces such as floors, walls, etc.
It is already known to provide adjustable roller frames of this same general type including a pair of generally L-shape support arms mounted for relative axial sliding movement in opposite directions toward and away from each other to adjust the spacing between opposed end portions for supporting rollers of different lengths therebetween. However, there is a continuing need for a low maintenance adjustable roller frame having relatively few parts that will withstand considerable abuse, and still provide dor the easy removal and replacement of rollers of different lengths.